I'm Not Very Good at This.....
by alannapurple
Summary: Trunks finally thinks he's found the perfect girl...... things would be perfect except for the fact that if anything goes wrong between the two of them could mean dissaster, not to mention his mothers matchmaking habits... Also about Bra..... r/r if you w


A/n ya, ya I know, I should be updating "Going Back" instead of starting a whole new fic, but.... I've had this idea for a long time and that's what's been taking up the space in my brain today. And I'm still waiting for people to review chapter three of "Going Back" I think its good...... 

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. You don't really care do you?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mara sat idly at the large kitchen table of the old Capsule Corps Building. Her mother was chatting with Bulma, the owner of the household, as though they were long time friends. Sure they had known each other for a while, but Mara wouldn't have been there if it was just a social visit. She didn't even know what the hell the two older women were talking about, although she had heard the words "secretary" and "son" used several times, as well as her name. This wasn't good. This definitely wasn't good.

"...Well, that settles it," Bulma was saying. "You're hired." The last remark was directed at Mara. 

"What!"

"So you do have a voice," her mother remarked dryly. "I know you just got out of college dear, but this job will let you practice some of your skills to prepare you for real life."

"But I don't want to be some dumb secretary. Do I look blond to you. Mom?" She grabbed a handful of her long brown hair and showed it to her mom.

Her mother just laughed. "No, you don't. And that doesn't matter, being blond isn't a requirement for being a secretary."

"You won't just be 'some dumb secretary," either. This job means working for the president of the whole company," Bulma added.

"I heard that Mr. Briefs is a very attractive young man, Mara...." her mother added slyly.

"Mother! The last thing I need you dealing in is my love life!"

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter. I'm your mother, It's my job to rule over everything you say and do."

Mara sighed angrily, and in defeat. She had graduated only two months ago, and had just started job searching. And house hunting. She had no desire to live at home no that she was her own person. _Well_ _it looks as if I'm not my own person yet, after all. Dammit._

"I'm just curious about one thing, Mrs. Briefs. Why are we here, and not conducting business matters at the place of business?"

"Please, call me Bulma," Bulma answered. "Yes, I know it is a bit awkward, but since I retired as president, I don't actually go to work that much anymore." It was a lie, but a necessary one. She needed a reason for them to be there. "And Trunks doesn't really pay much attention to hiring assistants. Not that he could really do much without them." She laughed. "Men. They get so off track sometimes, they just need a good woman to help them."

Mara rolled her eyes. Then she sighed again. "But I don't want to work as secretary, not to anyone! I'm not cut out for that kind of work!"

Bulma frowned. "What do you mean?" The girl's mother had spoke highly of her ability to work with people, but that wouldn't be her only job... And if she wasn't qualified, Trunks would be in trouble...

 "I don't like sitting still and typing all day and taking notes and what not. And I HATE and DESPISE talking on the phone!"

Her mother sighed, a little dejected. "I can vouch for that."

Bulma raised her eyebrows. "Really? That's interesting. My daughter is about your age, maybe a little younger, and all she ever does is talk on the phone."

"I'm not exactly an 'average' teenage girl. I'm more into hands on things."

"Like what?" Things weren't going exactly as planned. But there were other jobs at Capsule Corps that she could do and still have a large amount of contact time with Trunks. She was pretty attractive, too. The perfect girl for him...

"I used to help my dad out at his auto shop when I was in high school. I got pretty good at that. Mostly I like building things, stuff like that."

Bulma did some quick thinking. She still did a large part of the designing for the capsules, and her work now consisted mainly of supervising the production of new designs. Maybe she could train this new girl to work there. Dende, they lacked people in production that knew what they were doing. And if she was so good at building and repairs, she could wind up being the head of that department!

"Alright then. I've decided not to hire you after all. We do need people with skills at Capsule Corps." The last line came out a little sharp.

Inside, Mara was jumping up and down.

"However, you do have skills in other areas."

_Uh- oh._

"How would you like to work in production?" Bulma asked. She could tell the girl was excited about not having to be the secretary, but she still looked like she would have preferred not to have to work at all.

"You mean building the capsules and stuff? Isn't that like factory work?" Mara asked.

"Mostly. When we have a new design come out, its not put together in bulk. You'd be working on making the prototypes. And possibly learning about design as well."

Mara's eyes went wide. This was almost exactly like her dream job. She couldn't believe her ears. "Really?" It came out almost like a squeak.

"Yes." Bulma had to hide her amusement to the fact that this girl was getting so excited by working in a lab. _And she'll still get to work with Trunks there. Good, this is perfect._

There was a much deeper meaning behind this meeting that a new secretary for Bulma's son. Trunks had had girlfriends, but none of them ever lasted very long. Bulma wasn't getting any older, and dammit, she wanted grandchildren before she died! Since Trunks obviously couldn't find the right girl, Bulma decided she would find her for him. Mara was perfect.

"Good. You're hired again. Different job this time."

Mara sighed with relief, along with her mother. "Is the lab I'll be working in inside the main building, or what?"

"In the main building. I'll meet you outside there Monday morning to show you around." Bulma looked at her watch. It was almost 7:00 PM. "It's getting late, would you like something to eat?"

Mara's mother nodded. "If it's not too much of a problem."

"Not at all. What would you like?" Bulma opened the fridge to show the choices. Mara and her mother's eyes widened. It looked as though there was enough food to feed an army in there!

Bulma didn't notice or she pretended not to. "You certainly have a lot of choices," Mara mentioned, as she pointed to some roast chicken. "That looks good."

Bulma smiled. "Alright. So you're staying for dinner, I take it?"

"Why not?"

"Good. It's been a long time since I've had to feed someone other than my family. And speaking of family, you might be able to meet my son."

"Oh goody," Mara replied, sarcastically. She wasn't really into dating, not since her last boyfriend, her senior year.

"Mom!" A voice rang out from right outside the kitchen. "Mom, do you know what happened to..."

The speaker's voice trailed off as he entered the kitchen. He was tall, in his early twenties it seemed, was wearing only a pair of black slacks, and had purple, wet hair sticking close to his face. And when he saw Mara, he started blushing.

She could tell he was embarrassed, but by what? The fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt? She almost laughed out loud. But she didn't.

Bulma looked at him, something coming to her. "Oh, was that wash in the dryer yours? For some reason I thought it was your fathers. It's in my bedroom."

"Right," Trunks replied, then he raced out of there faster than Mara had ever seen someone run. He must have been pretty embarrassed.

"So that was your son?" Mara's mother asked.

Bulma nodded. "I've been after him to get his own place for years, but he's just so attacked to his family, I guess."

"Waiting for that empty nest syndrome to kick in?"

"Any year now..." Bulma muttered. The two older women laughed.

Bulma started preparing dinner, and Mara explored the kitchen. It was a normal room, just very large, because the whole house was very large.

Then Trunks came back in. He had added a simply white button down shirt to the ensemble, and combed his hair back a little. "What you cooking for dinner, Mom?"

"Chicken. This is my friend Erin, and her daughter Mara. They'll be eating dinner with us. You look unusually nice tonight."

"Oh, yeah. I have a date tonight. It's a double with Bra and her boyfriend."

Bulma raised her eyebrows. "A date?" she repeated. "With who? And since when did Bra have a new boyfriend?"

"I dunno. And it's no one I've gone out with before, don't worry."

"I'm your mother. I have to worry. Even if you can take care of yourself. So I guess I'm only going to have four for dinner after all."

Trunks nodded. He stayed in the kitchen until Bra came down and then the two of them left. 

"Well, that's a bit strange. He's never not told me who he's going out with before," Bulma said to herself. "And I don't think he ever told me the two of them were going out tonight either."

Mara just shrugged. It seemed a little to her like he was leaving something out, but she didn't know him, and didn't know how he normally acted.

~*~

"What did you tell Mom?" Bra asked her brother as they got into his car. Trunks repeated it for her, word for word. "You told her I had a new boyfriend! Are you crazy?"

He laughed. "Relax, it was me she was worried about. Anyway, you usually consider a guy your boyfriend after the first date. She probably thinks that this is your second date or something."  

Bra relaxed, but just a little. "I sure hope this works."

"It had better. I don't feel like getting killed if we get caught." Trunks laughed a little, but it had a nervous undertone.

"I'm sure Gohan won't _kill _you if you go out with her."

"Right. Like Dad hasn't tried to kill half the guys you've gone out with. Face it, our dad and her dad are the same when it comes to their daughters. They just act different about it."

"Well, I came up with the plan, so it should be fool proof," Bra announced, more confidently than she felt. Pan was her best friend, and she knew that Pan and her brother like each other. A lot. She didn't want to see either of them hurt, but Pan especially.

"You know what they say, don't you? 'Make something fool proof, and then someone will make a better fool,'" he quoted.

Bra hit him lightly in the arm. "I'm serious. And you're not the only one in danger here. What do you think Dad would say if he ever found out who _I'm_ going out with?"

Trunks shuddered slightly. "Let's not find out, alright?"

Bra nodded in agreement.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, so waddya think? No, this is not a Trunks/Own Character story. It's T/P and ?/B. A box of Oreo cookie crumbs to the first person to guess who Bra's date it........ lol. Review people!!!!! I'm not writing this for my health or 'cause I want to. Well, maybe I am... But I'm putting it on FF.net for you guys...... So tell me what you friggen think, got it!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!!?

      


End file.
